


What Have I Become?

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A bit OOC?, Dirty Talk, Dominant Neville, Established Harry/Ginny, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Groping, Infidelity, Kissing, Maledom, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, affair, blowjob, established neville/hannah, reference to teenagers having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: With Harry on a case, Ginny is all alone at Neville's engagement party, Neville encourages her





	What Have I Become?

**Author's Note:**

> Not my usual thing; pay attention to those tags.

Ginny Potter left the party early but Neville thought he was the only one who noticed. Everyone else was too busy enjoying the evening but then everyone else had come as part of a couple. It was only proper for someone to look out for their friend, Neville thought, especially when they were a guest, and of course no-one would notice his absence. He didn’t enjoy big parties but Hannah had insisted on one for their engagement. 

He glanced in Hannah’s direction, she seemed to be fully taken up by her hostess duties and merely smiled at him. He smiled and waved and then he turned out followed Ginny deeper into his house.

Neville’s country home was nearly the size of Malfoy Manor, though not nearly as posh or ostentatious Neville would argue and certainly with a much portion of the grounds given over the flowers, bushes and greenhouses full of exotic plants. 

He found Ginny up the stairs and out on a balcony, leaning on the guardrail, looking out into the gathering darkness. Neville’s heart beat a little faster. Just nerves he told himself. She was wearing a shiny forest green dress for the party, low cut in the front and the back and held tight around her waist with a thin black cord. His heart kept beating quickly. 

“No Harry tonight?” He asked. Ginny didn’t jump, she just turned around, her arms spread wide on the bannister behind her and smiled wanly.

“No Harry.” She stated. “They tell me he’s in hot pursuit. Probably crossing the border to France right about now.”

“Hmm.” Neville made a non-committal noise. Ginny had a love-hate relationship with Harry, though the thing that she loved and that she hated were the same thing. Harry just couldn’t help but help, he through himself so thoroughly into his work that other things got forgotten. “Well, it’s a pity but I’m sure he’ll be fine.”

“He usually is.” Ginny said stoically. She seemed calmly but Neville knew better as he approached.

“Come on, Ginny, it’s all right,” Neville said and he did what anyone would do for a friend. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. She held back herself back, resisting for a just a second, before reversing course. Pressing close to Neville, Ginny rested her head against his chest. 

Neville’s arm wrapped around her waist to grip her opposite hip, he was touching cloth rather than skin but only just. The cloth was so thin that it hardly made a difference though. The cloth was very thin indeed, Neville realised as Ginny’s warmth suffused his body.

“It’s all right, it’s all right,” Neville repeated, huskily, his free hand stroking through Ginny’s flaming red hair. “I’ll take care of you.”

He heard her breath catch for a second, he felt the quickening of her heartbeat.

“Nev, I don’t… we shouldn’t.”  
“That doesn’t mean you don’t want to.”

Neville’s hand moved down her hip, cupping a firm arse cheek. Ginny made no motion to throw off his grip, even though she could easily have done it. She nuzzled his chest, talking to it instead of looking at it.

“That’s not why I’m here.”

“Then you shouldn’t have come,” Neville growled.

A stupid choice of words because it brought back memories of when she had. Every time he’d made her come, with his fingers or mouth or cock, when her face had been screwed up and sweaty with effort or relaxed and open mouthed. Every time from gentle explorations in the room of requirement in seventh year to hard up against a toilet stall the night before her wedding. 

She was looking up at him glaring fiercely. The connection of their gaze was electric it send a shock of desire down Neville’s spine straight to his cock.

“You invited me!”

“Hannah did!” Neville replied.

“And that doesn’t bother you?” Ginny demanded.

Neville kissed her. He couldn’t help it. He covered her mouth with his, devouring her, silencing him. She could have slapped him, she could kneed him in the balls, hexed his bits to bits, instead she kissed him back. Her hands clawing at his chest, her tongue thrust into his mouth boldly and he battered with his own.

“About as much as it bothers you,” He said when they separated both panting for breath.

And it did bother her, he knew. Just no enough to stop. Casually almost absent-mindedly, he lent down and nibbled on Ginny’s earlobe, and then moved lower alternating between kissed and tiny bites down her neck. Until he reached the strap of her dress, a thin cord; Barely on.

He plucked at it with his fingers.

“Do you want to stop?”

Ginny looked at him, her face stubborn and shook her head, stopping at this point would be like quitting. Ginny didn’t quit.

Neville pulled on strap and then the other, and the cloth fell away, leaving Ginny topless, the top of the dress hanging down to the waist. Neville started at her bared chest, her breast where small but firm and the nipples stood out proudly and hard from arousal… or cold, Neville thought after a moment.

“I am going to take you inside and fuck you.” He said simply. Other women were always surprised when he put things that bluntly but it was all Ginny, she’d taught him, she’d encouraged him and that was all it took for his confidence to grow to the point where he could just say want he wanted without a trace of doubt. 

He took her arm and guided her back inside, still topless. The House had a lot of guest rooms so they didn’t have to go far but they might still have be seen. The idea of being caught parading Ginny around half-naked kept Neville’s blood pumping until they entered the nearest bedroom. 

Ginny pounced as he turned towards her, Her arms wrapping about his neck to pull him down into another fierce kiss, their tongues entangled. His hands squeezed and pinched at her breasts.

“Now you’re going to fuck me?” she said when they broke apart again. Her hands ran over his chest, finding the edges of his dress robes to pull them apart. “There’s nothing else you want to do first?”

His robes gaping open, Ginny’s hands moved to his trousers, undoing his zipper and extracting his cock with difficulty. 

“What are you suggesting?”

“You know.” Ginny grinned mischievously.

“Show me.”

Ginny got on her knees. Her hand stroked Neville’s cock, then her mouth enveloped it’s tip and she sucked softly, easily drawing a groan out of Neville. She lowered her headd talking more of his shaft into her mouth then she slurped on it lewdly, dragging her head back while her lips were still tight wrapped around it. 

Neville’s hands balled into tight fists as she sucked his cock with the excited energy she applied to all tasks, each plunge of her head taking his cock deeper into, she had almost half of him crammed in there were the head of his cock found the back of her throat. She gagged slightly and Neville took a second the master himself, exhaling hard and relaxing his hands, releasing them from their fists.

Then he twined his fingers into Ginny’s hair.

“There you go. Just a little more, sweetheart. You can do it.”

Ginny’s head bobbed down and pushed on as Neville’s cock slid into the throat. She set up as slow rhythm up and down.

“Just a little more,” Neville chanted. “Just a little more, you can do it. We both know you can do. There you go, there you go.”

Her head was pressed against his trouser-fronts now, swallowing all of his cock, her tongue lashing against the underside of it.  
Neville’s hand gripped tight on her hair, stilling her. Another time, with other people, it might have be a signal to stop, instead Neville’s started to move his hips, pumping his cock in and out of Ginny’s mouth, she gagged and her throat bulged he time he pushed to his deepest, and drool spilled out of her wet mouth.

Her hand was busy between her legs Neville noticed. He chuckled and picked up his pace.

“Fuck, you could just come like this, couldn’t you Gin?” He said and he could say _anything_ to Ginny. “With your throat stuffed full of cock and your fingers up your greedy cunt.”

Ginny moaned, any words lost to a mouthful of cock and vibrations shot through his cock. Suddenly he pulled her off of it, with pop and a gasping sound.

“But that’s not what I wanted was it?” He said.

He reached for her waistband and pushed the dress to the floor. The knickers, a sodden scrap of red lace that he barely, followed it to the ground. Ginny was left practically naked while Neville only had his cock out.

He turned her around and pushed her face down onto the bed, one hand around the side of her neck, a thumb on the back, the finger tips digging slightly into her throat. 

He rubbed the head of his cock against her entrance, teasing her folds with the tip of it, spreading her apart, seeking entrance.

“Do it,” Ginny hissed. “Do it. do. it. Dooo-oooh”

Neville pushed hard into her and heard her words lost to a moan of a satisfaction as his cock sank deep. His heart was fit to burst, his stomach tense with excitement as he pounded quickly into her.

Oddly his thoughts turned to Hannah, she was amazing partner, encouraging, warm, supportive, kind. Sex with her was slow and languid, gentle and tender and that was the problem.

He slammed into Ginny hard and fast and he felt alive with excitement, he exalted in her high pitched cries, muffled by the bed; he felt her twitch and clench around his cock as he plunged to her. Every time with Ginny was exciting, tense, new, every time felt like that first time. 

Neville let go of Ginny’s neck and instead he took a long hair a turn around his fist, pulling her back tight and arched, pulling her arse firmly against her hips, she wriggled and writhed turning herself in circles where she was impaled on his cock.

And she came and came _and came_. 

They collapsed onto the bed, Ginny’s limbs spread wide in every direction. Neville thrusting hard a few more times before spilling deep inside her. 

A little while later, Neville got himself to his feet and brushed himself off. He tucked himself back in his pant, zipped his trousers, and resettled his robes about his body. Then he went back to his party.

“How’s Ginny?” Hannah said, innocently, when he rejoined her in the main room.

“Upset, Harry’s on a case again,” Neville said, without giving anything away. When had he become such a good liar? He thought but continued. “I did what I could. She might want to stay the night. Hard to be home alone.”

“That’s nice. You’re so thoughtful.” Hannah said.

He should feel guilty, Neville thought. He loved Hannah. Ginny loved Harry. But they weren’t going to stop for all the world. And the worst thing was, the thing he felt most guilty about? Was not feeling more guilty.


End file.
